


Stakeout Coffee

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV), White Collar
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Ficlet, Kissing, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Cruz has a pleasant run in with Kate Freelander on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout Coffee

It's a normal day at the office. Caffrey and Burke are chasing an art thief, and she's been relegated to the local Starbucks for the last two weeks. It's a decent place to stake out. It has wifi and caffeine, and no one looks at her twice with her laptop in front of her.

She's not the only regular, though she's beginning to suspect that the woman in the leather jacket isn't just here for the coffee, either. Lauren's been checking her out under the radar, because there is only so much entertainment on a stake out and an ass as fine as that one should not be ignored.

Leather jacket girl isn't there this morning when Lauren arrives, which is a disappointment, but she orders her coffee and sets up her laptop anyway and hopes Caffrey will get around to working his magic soon. If she spends another day drinking coffee she may vibrate to pieces.

She sighs and then jumps when someone lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Kate," leather jacket girl says.

"Lauren," she replies, smiling. Up close, leather jacket girl is even hotter.

"Eyes front and center, leo," Kate says. "I don't do cops."

"Not a cop," Lauren replies with a smirk.

"Well then," Kate says, and then leans down a kisses her right on the lips.

Lauren is still reeling, when Kate says, "Tell Caffrey that Freelander took care of his problem. The art is in a warehouse out in Jersey." And with that, Kate turns on her heel and disappears, leaving Lauren wanting more.


End file.
